


seven years too late

by T0TALLYSPIES



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Okumura Eiji Is a Mess, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0TALLYSPIES/pseuds/T0TALLYSPIES
Summary: And if Sing had an inkling to whoever Max was talking to just seconds ago, he just chose to take that knowledge to his grave.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	seven years too late

* * *

It had been years— 7 years to be exact since Ash had passed. 7 years since everyone he surrounded himself with took the time to know, process, and accept that Ash Lynx was no more. That he died in the hands of Lao whose only objective was to protect his little brother. That he died feeling the smallest ounce of hope that maybe, he could finally feel some peace and happiness that was snatched away from him when he was younger. That he died holding the letter that had Eiji's words written on them in slightly sloppy yet readable handwriting. That he died smiling. That he died holding that letter.

That he died under the sunset in Eiji's seat in the library. 

That he died smiling.

That he died thinking of Eiji. 

That he died.

The world continued to move on without Ash Lynx. Many grieved but eventually, they pushed forward, carrying the principles that Ash had left them and carried on with the memory of Ash so that in a way, he was still with them wherever they went. 

But of course, not everyone is lucky enough to move on so easily. 

Max was witness to Eiji's struggles. How the Japanese forced himself to be okay— to _look_ okay but anyone who knew Eiji well enough knew that he was breaking down on the inside. That every night, he had dreams of a certain blonde American whose eyes were as green as jade stones and sometimes, those dreams turned into night terrors that Eiji did his best to forget the moment he woke up. 

Eiji, whose child-like personality died the day Ash did. Eiji, who Sing watched over for the duration of the years the Japanese did his best to move on. Eiji, who's constantly wishing and hoping that maybe, just maybe, Ash would come home to him. 

And Eiji, who's now saying his vows to Sing after years of struggling to let Ash go, was now smiling genuinely in front of someone who wasn't Ash. And Max felt a surge of warmth ignite in his chest because finally, _finally_ Eiji didn't have to suffer anymore. Finally, Eiji had opened himself to someone after years of keeping himself in a cage that he himself built. 

"He looks happy." 

Max hummed in response as he looked at the reception venue of the wedding where Eiji and Sing were busy laughing and smiling and entertaining their guests. 

"Took him a long while to be that way." Max would say, taking a drag from his cigarette while making sure they were away from the view from the venue before turning over to look at the blonde— the same blonde that Eiji had been mourning over. 

"You're seven years too late, Ash." Max watched as a serene smile displayed on Ash's face, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"I know." Ash spoke, his voice sounding a bit deeper— raspier because of the years he spent smoking due to stress. A bad habit, Ash admits, "Guess Sing finally grew some balls." 

"Ash, why now? Why just now?" Max asked, a surge of frustration igniting inside him. It's not that he didn't want Sing to be with Eiji and vice versa. Sing caught Eiji when he was endlessly falling. Max was more than happy that Sing saved Eiji from this torment. 

And instead of answering, Ash stayed silent and shoved his hands in the pocket of his dress pants— he was dressed for the occasion as well. Wore an elegant black suit and had his hair gelled neatly, keeping most of it away from his face despite a few loose pieces got away from its hold, framing his face quite perfectly. 

Seven long years had passed, Ash still looked handsome even though he looks a bit more rugged and mature and his features looking sharper. 

"That could have been you." 

"I know." 

"That would have been the suit you wore to your wedding with him." 

"I know." 

And there was a silence between them before Ash patted Max' shoulder and turned his back around— already having his fill of finally seeing Eiji again, smiling. 

"You know the drill, _dad._ " Max does. He _does_ know the drill, and he hates that he knows it— that he has to stay silent and pretend that he never once talked to Ash just now. Turning around, he saw Ash walking away into the darkness of the night, his figure soon disappearing from his line of sight, disappearing as fast as he appeared and Max hated how after all these years, Ash still believed that Eiji was safer, happier without him by his side. 

"Max, what are you doing out here?" Turning around, Max saw Sing walking up to him, happiness radiating off of him now that he married the one person he once thought wouldn't love him back. 

"Just having a smoke break." Max smiled and looked back to where Ash disappeared into. 

"Okay." Sing responded and followed to where Max was looking, "You here with someone?" 

Max shook his head and chuckled before he patted Sing's back and guided them both back to the venue. 

And if Sing had an inkling to whoever Max was talking to just seconds ago, he just chose to take that knowledge to his grave.


End file.
